Moanin' Lisa Blues
thumb|300px|rightMoanin' Lisa Blues é uma música que foi improvisada pela Lisa Simpson junto com o Murphy Gengivas Sangrentas no episódio A Lisa tristonha. Posteriormente, em homenagem à Lisa, gengigas Sangrentas canta a música dela num bar de Jazz (Jazzhole). A Música inteira foi cantada pela Lisa (Yardley Smith) com a ajuda do Joe Walsh do The Eagles na guitarra. Joe Sebastian na gaita e as trombetas Tower of Power do album The Simpsons Sing the Blues. A música foi escrita por: John Boylan, Al Jean, Mike Reiss e Jay Widding. Letras No episódio (Lisa e Murphy tocando saxofone) Gengivas Sangrentas Oh, I'm so lonely Since my baby left me. I got no money, And nothin' is free. Oh, I been so lonely Since the day I was born. All I got is this rusty, This rusty old horn. Lisa I got a bratty brother. He bugs me every day. And this morning, my own mother, She gave my last cupcake away. My dad acts like he belongs, He belongs in the zoo. I'm the saddest kid In grade number two Música inteira Lisa: I've got a bratty brother. Who bugs me every day. And this morning, my own mother, Gave my last cupcake away. My dad, he acts like he belongs, Like he belongs in the zoo. I'm the saddest kid Saddest kid in grade number two. I wish I had a pony, I wish I were 18, I wish I had a dime For every kid who treats me mean. They tease me cuz I'm different, Little different from the rest. Oh, yes. Well, I'm down so low, If I cheered up, I'd still be depressed. The saxophone's my best friend, I play all over town. But when I practice in my room, I hear... Homer: LISA, KEEP IT DOWN!!! Lisa: Although I'm only eight years old, I've really paid my dues. It's true. That's why I got a case of, A case of the Moanin' Lisa Blues! (Joe Walsh plays a solo) I wonder how I got here, I wonder what I'll be. The saddest little twig On this crazy family tree. I feel like I'm a loser With nothing left to lose. That's why I've got a case of, A case of the Moanin' Lisa Blues! Oh, there's just no postponin' A case of the Moanin' Lisa Blues! (Lisa blows her horn, John Sebastian blows a harp solo, then Lisa blows again until fade) Tradução Eu tenho um irmão chato Que me enche todo dia E nessa manhã, minha própria mãe Deu meu último bolinho Meu pai age, age como se ele pertencesse ao zoológico Eu sou a criança mais triste crianças mais triste da secunda série Eu queria ter um pônei Eu queria ter 18 anos Eu gostaria de ganhar uma moeda para toda vez que alguem me tratasse mal Eles me enchem porque sou diferente Um pouco diferente do resto Oh, sim Eu estou tão pra baixo Que se eu me animasse um pouco ainda estaria deprimida O saxofone é o meu melhor amigo E eu o toco por toda a cidade mas quando pratico no meu quarto eu escuto: Homer: LISA, MAIS BAIXO Lisa: Mesmo eu só tendo 8 anos Eu passo por maus bocados é verdade E é por isso que eu tenho um problema um problema do blues da Lisa tristonha (Joe Walsh faz um solo) Eu me pergunto como cheguei aqui Eu me pergunto pra onde irei A mais triste menininha Nessa louca árvore genealógica Eu sinto que sou uma perdedora Com nada para perder É por isos que eu tenho um problema um problema do blues da Lisa tristonha Não há mais volta O problema do blues da Lisa Tristonha (Lisa toca seu sax, John Sebastian faz um solo de gaita, e Lisa toca de novo até a música acabar') Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Bandas de música